A quince horas del fin del mundo
by Chio-san
Summary: Asuka recuerda todo. Recuerda morir, recuerda vivir y recuerda morir una vez más. [REBUILD END OF EVANGELION]


**A quince horas del fin del mundo**

**Serie: **Evangelion

**Personajes: **Asuka/Shinji, Mari, Rei…

**Resumen: **Asuka recuerda todo. Recuerda morir, recuerda vivir y recuerda morir una vez más.

* * *

Asuka recuerda todo, y tal vez esa sea su verdadera maldición.

Recuerda morir. Recuerda un mar de sangre, una playa y unas manos sobre su cuello que la ahogan. Recuerda la silueta blanca de Evas que no son Evas pero que tampoco son ángeles. Recuerda como su brazo es cortado por la mitad, y sobretodo, recuerda gritar hasta que todo se desvanece.

Asuka recuerda _todo_, y tal vez por eso se siente como si nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera real. Todo se siente como un sueño, como una falsa realidad creada a partir de los deseos de un niño. De un _mocoso estúpido _que nunca elige la opción correcta.

Shinji nunca elige la opción correcta, nunca elige confiar en ella, nunca elige escuchar. Y Asuka piensa que no es tan difícil entender las palabras _no vuelvas a subir a un Eva_, o _no tires de esas lanzas_, no es como si le hablara en alemán, así que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. Se enfada muchísimo. Se enfadada tanto que podría matarlo a golpes ella misma. Y sin embargo, lo único que hace es abrir la escotilla del entry plugdonde ese maldito idiota se encuentra, y gritarle: _levántate._

* * *

Si Mari estuviera allí se reiría de ella. Casi podía oírla, soltaría una carcajada y diría _¡vaya, parece que la princesa se está ablandando! _Y puede ser que finalmente se esté volviendo loca, porque definitivamente, Mari no está con ellos en ese momento, pero aun así le crispa los nervios imaginar su tono de voz y su risa.

Aprieta el agarre sobre la muñeca de Shinji y tira de él, instándole a ir más rápido. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan caminando, tal vez sean horas, o solo minutos (en realidad no le importa demasiado), pero la ira contra Shinji va amainando, y no entiende el por qué. Debería odiarlo. Odiarlo aún más de lo que ya lo odiaba antes, y sin embargo, al observar su expresión desesperanzada y muerta, lo único que le inspira es lástima.

La favorita (_esta no es la favorita_, se repite cada vez que vuelve la mirada hacia atrás, _es solo una burda copia, una muñeca sin emociones_) les sigue obedientemente, y Asuka no puede evitar preguntarse el por qué. Después de todo, no se le ha dado ninguna orden.

* * *

Lo único que siente Shinji es asco. Asco hacia sí mismo, asco hacia el universo entero y el destino que le ha tocado vivir. No quiere seguir viviendo, y mucho menos andando dando vueltas en círculos. Solo quiere volver al Eva y acurrucarse hasta morir. Pero Asuka se lo impide, sigue tirando de él, evitando que pare en cualquier momento. Se siente miserable, enfermo, y cuando piensa en lo fácil que sería acabar con la vida de Asuka, depositar sus manos de forma suave en su cuello y apretar, evitando así que sufra una vez más, se siente aún peor. Es asqueroso. Y es aún más asquerosa la sensación de déjà vu que se apodera de él y que le grita que ya lo hizo una vez, en un mundo diferente y una vida lejana.

* * *

—Descansaremos un par de horas —ordena Asuka, sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Se sienta en la arena e intenta hacer funcionar su comunicador una vez más, pero es en vano. Le ruge el estómago, y piensa que Shinji y Ayanami deben tener hambre también, pese a que el primero no lo muestra por su estado de shock y la segunda simplemente porque es Ayanami (o uno de sus clones, el resultado en realidad es el mismo).

—Todo ha sido mi culpa.

Asuka levanta la mirada de la arena al oír la voz de Shinji. No esperaba escuchar su típica charla patética tan pronto, quizás dentro de unas horas, pero no en ese momento.

—No voy a negártelo —responde. Está bastante cansada y nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien eso de compadecer y animar a las personas, mucho menos a Shinji, así que ni siquiera lo intenta.

—Kaworu está muerto por mi culpa.

—No sé quién es Kaworu, y tampoco me interesa. Duérmete, en un par de horas nos pondremos en marcha otra vez.

—¿Hacia dónde? Damos vueltas en círculos —Esta vez Asuka parece distinguir un pequeño matiz de odio en la frase, pero no le importa lo más mínimo.

—A donde sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Asuka se tumba, le da la espalda a Shinji e intenta dormir.

No lo consigue.

* * *

Una vez que comienzan a caminar de nuevo, Asuka se da cuenta de una serie de pautas. La primera es que Shinji ya anda por sí solo, no tiene que tirar de él como si de un bebé se tratase. La segunda es que este evita a toda costa mirar a Ayanami.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera la miras? —Asuka se arrepiente en el mismo momento en el que esas palabras abandonan su boca. No está interesada ni mucho menos en conocer la respuesta. No le interesa saber qué ocurre entre Shinji y Ayanami, al menos no ahora. Puede que sí le hubiera interesado hace catorce años, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles aunque no lo pareciesen, y lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era de aprender a hacer sopa de miso, pero esos tiempos eran tan antiguos como su parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—No es Ayanami —contesta al cabo de unos segundos, con la respiración agitada debido al paso rápido que Asuka les obliga a llevar—, solo es una copia. No la conozco.

Asuka emite un sonido que ni siquiera ella sabe muy bien como calificar, es algo entre una señal de comprensión y _¿de verdad has dicho eso? _

—Pero si es una copia, debe ser como ella.

—No, no lo es.

Asuka prosigue su camino, y no vuelven a hablar hasta horas más tarde.

* * *

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

Es la segunda vez que Shinji le hace esa pregunta. La primera vez quedó sin respuesta, y una vez que pasan los minutos y Asuka no contesta, pierde la esperanza de que sea respondida en esa ocasión.

—Cuando el ángel se apoderó del Eva 03, casi me mata. El ojo fue un pequeño precio a pagar por seguir con vida.

—Lo siento —dice Shinji, y Asuka puede notar como este _lo siento_ es de corazón, y no una de sus típicas disculpas por todo. Porque Asuka recuerda eso perfectamente. Recuerda sus _lo siento_ cada vez que ella le gritaba, sus _lo siento_ por reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que volvería a otra persona loca de atar. A veces pensaba que algún día pediría perdón incluso por respirar, y eso la enervaba.

Pero este _lo siento_, era diferente. Este _lo siento_ significaba demasiadas cosas en las que Asuka prefería no pensar en ese momento (ni nunca), porque si lo hacía nada evitaría que mandara todo a la mierda de una vez por todas, que parara de andar y se derrumbara como cualquier chica de su edad hubiera hecho ante una situación así.

—Ahórratelo —es lo único que dice en su lugar mientras apresura su paso.

* * *

Paran de andar y caen sobre la arena cuando creen que van a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Tienen hambre y están agotados, pero ni Shinji ni Asuka pueden dormir.

—Está guardando las distancias —dice Asuka cuando vuelve la cabeza y ve como Rei descansa a cuatro o cinco metros de ellos.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué nos sigue.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de decir esto pero… no deberías ser tan duro con ella.

Shinji frunce el ceño, sorprendido de oír aquellas palabras de boca de la pelirroja. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado escucharlas por parte de ella, y mucho menos refiriéndose a Ayanami. O a su copia.

—¿La estás defendiendo?

—No, simplemente digo que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Ayanami.

Shinji había pensado en ello muchas veces. En el odio que sentía hacia ella sin razón alguna. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Ayanami hubiera muerto (o desaparecido, o fuese lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado), tampoco de ser un clon de su madre, ni de provocar el cuarto impacto. Pero odiarla era la opción más fácil.

—No eres el único que sufre —dice Asuka, y a Shinji le recuerda tantísimo a Kaji que un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.

—Una vez Kaji me dijo eso —confiesa, sin apartar su mirada de los diminutos puntitos brillantes que eran las estrellas.

—A mí también.

Shinji sonríe, de forma casi inapreciable, pero lo hace, porque pese a sus peleas y conflictos, ambos son bastante similares. Es la primera sonrisa que se permite desde la muerte de Kaworu, y cuando se da cuenta de esto es como si una de las pocas y pequeñas partes de él que aún no estaba rota, se partiera en mil pedazos. Asuka observa la reacción de Shinji, y evita su mirada una vez más.

* * *

Asuka abre los ojos. Aún está oscuro, pero se siente como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

—Cuando estaba en Nerv, miraba las estrellas. No había demasiado que hacer, excepto leer y tocar el piano, y las estrellas eran reconfortantes. Son constantes y siempre están ahí. Aunque el mundo cambie ellas siguen ahí —dice Shinji, y Asuka no está segura de si habla para ella o pasa sí mismo—. ¿Tenías mucho trabajo en WILLE?

—¿A parte de pilotar el Eva? No, no mucho.

Pasan los minutos y Asuka no emite palabra alguna. Shinji no quiere tentar a la suerte, así que no vuelve a preguntar nada más.

—Es bastante aburrido, en realidad —dice Asuka finalmente, cuando los ojos de Shinji están cerrados y se encuentra en esa fase en la que no se está ni dormido ni despierto—. A veces Mari me obliga a jugar a las cartas, pero además de eso…

—¿Te obliga? —pregunta Shinji, escapándosele una pequeña risa de la boca y mirándola directamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

Asuka frunce el ceño y dice:

—Sí, es bastante persistente.

—Debe ser una chica muy agradable —dice segundos más tarde.

Shinji cierra los ojos una vez más, y esta vez duerme con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—¿Quién era Kaworu?

El tercer día prosiguieron con su camino, anduvieron durante horas, pero una vez más, el camino no parecía tener fin. No habían escuchado ningún propulsor de alguna de las naves de WILLE, y mucho menos visto alguna.

Cayeron exhaustos en la arena una vez más, y Asuka no pudo evitar preguntar por esa persona a la que Shinji había nombrado la primera noche, cuando sus pensamientos y recuerdos la invadieron de nuevo.

Shinji duda al contestar, y Asuka le da tiempo. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, y no hay mucho más que hacer tampoco.

—Era el chico con el que conducía el Eva en NERV.

— ¿El decimotercer ángel?

—Sí.

Es como si un silencio incómodo se apoderara de la situación, porque de un momento a otro ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien que decir. Pasa el tiempo, y Asuka siente como se le van cerrando los ojos lentamente y el sueño se apodera de ella.

—Me enseñó a tocar el piano.

—Mmm —es todo lo que responde, porque está más dormida que despierta y aunque no lo estuviera, no sabría muy bien cómo responder de todos modos.

—Me gustaba hacerlo.

—¿Más que el violonchelo?

Shinji frunce el ceño.

—Nunca he tocado el violonchelo.

Asuka lanza un suspiro y da media vuelta sobre sí misma, colocándose de costado y permitiendo que Shinji vea sus ojos cerrados.

—A veces me confundo y olvido que ya no eres el mismo —susurra—. Tal vez me haya vuelto loca. He vivido tantas vidas que no es raro que haya ocurrido de una vez por todas.

—No entiendo que quieres decir —dice Shinji alarmado.

—Nada —responde—, no importa, solo duérmete.

Si Shinji llega a responderle, Asuka nunca podrá saberlo, ya que el sueño se apodera de ella justo al terminar la frase.

* * *

Es un sentimiento extraño. Asuka parece no recordar ni una palabra de su conversación de la noche anterior, y si en realidad lo hace, no lo aparenta. Es extraño. Un sentimiento de familiaridad se apodera de él, uno que Shinji ha sentido muchas veces, que le grita _no falles esta vez_,como si con aquello intentara decirle que no era la primera vez que vivía esa vida. Lo había sentido un sinfín de veces, y sin embargo nunca se había detenido a pensar que tal vez no fuera solo una mera sensación. Que tal vez todo hubiera sido (y fuera) real.

"_Qué asco", _resuena en su cabeza, y recuerda un mar aún más rojo y putrefacto que el actual, una luna manchada de sangre, y a Asuka. Sobre todo, recuerda a Asuka.

—No podemos parar —le grita la pelirroja unos metros por delante, y Shinji no sabe si se dirige a él, que ha aminorado la velocidad debido a sus cavilaciones, o a Ayanami, que camina con paso ausente y rezagado; lo único que sabe es que algo ha cambiado, porque ahora, para sus ojos, Asuka es mucho más real. Mucho más viva, y mucho más _comprensible_.

—¿No me odias? —pregunta Shinji de improvisto.

Asuka vuelve la mirada una vez más.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Te acuerdas de todo —No es una pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación, y Asuka no sabe muy bien cómo responder a ello. Se reprocha interiormente su nerviosismo, más teniendo en cuenta de que está frente al idiota de Shinji, y no otro.

Asuka nunca llega a responder, y nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a alegrarse tanto de escuchar la voz de Mari desde el altavoz del Eva.

—¡Te encontramos, princesa!

_Sí, y justo a tiempo_, fue lo que pensó al ver la nave de WILLE.

* * *

Es como si Ayanami (o su copia, o lo que quiera que fuese) no existiera. Nadie le presta atención, ni habla con ella, ni siquiera para gritarle _¡eh, quítate de en medio!_ Y Asuka siente nauseas hacia ella misma, porque es patético y hace catorce años no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, pero ahora le importa.

—Te estás ablandando —le dice Mari, sin mirarla a los ojos, aún sentada en la sala de espera, junto a ella.

—Cállate.

Emite una de esas risitas que le crispan tanto los nervios y canturrea: _la princesa se está ablandando_, tal y como pensó que haría días antes, cuando los tres se encontraban cruzando un desierto rojo_. _

Mari se cansa de cantar segundos más tardes, y pese a que Asuka lo intenta, no puede evitar buscar el tono de voz de Misato tras la puerta. Ha perdido la cuenta de los minutos que Shinji lleva dentro, y pese a que en otra época hubiera disfrutado imaginar a Misato reprochándole al favorito, ahora no le reconforta en lo más mínimo.

—El castigo será muy gordo —dice Mari—. Aunque no creo que se arriesguen otra vez a ponerle el collar.

Asuka sube las piernas a la silla de plástico y apoya la frente en sus rodillas.

A veces odia a Mari. Es arrogante, despreocupada, vengativa, persistente, y se parece tanto a ella que le da miedo. Pero otras veces…

—Podría hablar con ella si tú estás muy ocupada, ya sabes, explicarle a dónde tiene que ir y qué tiene que hacer.

Hacía cosas como esa, quitándole de encima un peso gigantesco que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba.

Asuka asiente con la cabeza aún en las rodillas, y nota como la chica abandona su asiento. Lo siguiente que ve cuando levanta la mirada es a Ayanami asintiendo en señal de comprensión, y a Mari riendo y tocándole el hombro despreocupadamente, como si se conocieran desde hace años.

* * *

A veces, sueña.

A veces son cosas bonitas.

A veces cosas horribles.

A veces no sueña, sino que recuerda.

Recuerda un mundo antes del tercer impacto. Un mundo en el que su mayor preocupación era ser la primera a la hora de coordinarse con el Eva.

A veces, recuerda sucesos de vidas que vivió, pero que no se sienten como suyas.

A veces, despierta gritando.

Y a veces, no.

* * *

Shinji nota un peso extra en el colchón y se da media vuelta. Asuka está de espaldas a él, y por alguna extraña razón, recuerda aquella vez hace catorce años, cuando la chica hizo lo mismo y él no supo cómo reaccionar.

Esta vez no está nervioso. No tartamudea, porque ni siquiera intenta hablar. Es como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a la invasión de privacidad, como si hubiera vivido esa situación cientos de veces en vidas que no eran suyas, pero que al mismo tiempo sí que lo eran.

—Déjame quedarme un ratito —dice, con voz adormecida y aterciopelada. Y definitivamente, debe haber vivido esa escena miles de veces, porque Shinji sabe que un _ratito _se convertirá en _toda la noche_.

—¿Cuántas veces? —pregunta Shinji, y Asuka sabe que en realidad lo que quiere decir es: _¿cuántas veces he vivido y he fallado? _

—Perdí la cuenta hace mucho.

—¿No me odias?

—Ya no —responde—, hace catorce años que dejé de hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta…?

—¿De que esta no era la primera vez que vivía combatiendo ángeles? Cuando escuché tus gritos desde el Eva 03. Era como si estuviese en una especie de trance. Solo era capaz de escuchar tu voz, todo lo demás estaba oscuro y difuso, y pensé: esta no es la primera vez.

Shinji suspira y se da la vuelta una vez más, fijando sus ojos en la pared blanca que adorna la habitación.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de recordar esto la próxima vez? —pregunta Shinji.

Asuka frunce el ceño, da media vuelta y le tira del hombro, obligándolo a encararla.

—No habrá una próxima vez. Esta vez, vamos a vivir.

Le mira directamente a los ojos, y pese a que Shinji recuerda _muchas cosas, _no se siente capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que esto ocurrió. Ambos saben que muy posiblemente es mentira. Ambos morirán una vez más, y con ellos todo lo que ha existido, provocando la creación de un nuevo universo, idéntico al anterior, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Se volverán a encontrar, y puede que ninguno recuerde nada de lo vivido, pero la conexión seguirá ahí, tirando de ambos, haciendo que choquen como si de dos imanes se tratasen, provocando discusiones, gritos y angustia, haciendo que el corazón de ambos lata un poquito más fuerte de lo habitual cada vez que se miran.

Shinji sabe que no van a vivir, que las palabras de Asuka son mentira. Pero, sin embargo siente algo muy dentro de sí mismo que le obliga a creer ciegamente en ella, incluso si, tal vez, solo quedan quince horas hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

No sé de dónde ha salido esto. Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de Evangelion (pese a que soy muy fan), pero vi la última película (que me encantó) y estoy en época de exámenes (lo que significa que tengo más inspiración en estas tres semanas que en el resto del año por el simple e irónico hecho de que no tengo tiempo para escribir), así que aquí está. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero no estoy descontenta con el resultado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
